Cards in which a magnetic stripe serves as a memory medium are widely utilized as magnetic cards for cash cards and credit cards in on-line systems at banks and the like. Though these magnetic cards are low in cost, they have a small memory capacity and there is the danger that stored data may be erased by an external magnetic force. Accordingly, in recent years IC cards of larger memory capacity have been developed in which data will not be affected by external magnetism.
As used herein an IC card refers to card-shaped memory means having an internal processor and memory in the form of an integrated circuit of CMOS construction. When data is written or read from such an IC card, connector means are required for connection to associated equipment. Also required is a changeover switch used in order to set a write inhibit with respect to the IC card or to identify the type of IC card. A changeover switch of this kind switches or turns on/off a wiring circuit pattern on a printed board on which an integrated circuit chip is disposed within the IC card.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing the appearance of a conventional IC card and part of the structure of a switch portion exposed by cutting a portion of the card away.
As shown here, a changeover switch is mounted on a lead-out portion extending from the pattern on a printed board. A manipulating portion of this changeover switch protrudes from a side face of the card opposite a connector. The setting of a write inhibit or the identification of card type is performed by manipulating the manipulating portion.
Thus, in the conventional IC card, the connector portion is provided via the lead-out portion of the wire circuit pattern on the printed board and it is easy to provide the interior of the IC card with a hermetic structure by maintaining the lead-out portion air-tight. However, the changeover switch, which is incorporated as a part separate from the connector portion, has a movable portion for performing the changeover operation. In a case where a plurality of changeover switches are provided, it is not easy to process these switches individually and shield the interior of the IC card to protect it against the outside environment.
In addition, the lead-out portion of the wiring circuit pattern corresponding to the changeover switch is required to be plated with metal in order to provide good contact with the contacts. Since partial metal plating is carried out, labor is required and cost is high.